A Twist in Fate
by NightLightning21
Summary: An A/U where Emma comes to Storybrooke at age 12, trying to escape an abusive foster family. She quickly realizes she might just have found a purpose within the confused town. But, her journey won't be easy. Especially if she can't even accept happiness.
1. A New Beginning

A Twist in Fate

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She gingerly touched the forming bruises on her arms. From another "punishment" from her foster parents. At least that's what she was told they were. Her twelve year old mind still couldn't comprehend why she was stuck here.

"Emma? Get your ass out here now!" Emma flinched at the harsh voice. It was the voice haunting her every moment. She rolled down her sleeves, and slowly opened the door of her bedroom.

"What?" she asked in a small voice.

"You still never apologized to Billy," came the voice of her foster father.

"Apologize?" Emma asked, a look of disbelief on her face. "Why?" She glared at her foster brother.

"You're the one who started the fight," her foster father said, smiling smugly.

"But I…" Emma trailed off, as she saw the hard light within his eyes. She knew what would happen if she continued to protest. Her arm was still aching from when she'd been thrown. That wasn't even what Billy did. That was just from his dad. She lowered her head, assuming a more submissive stance.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Billy shot her a triumphant look.

"Good job," said her foster father. "Now, go back to your room." Emma sighed, and turned her eyes downward. She slowly dragged her feet back to her room. She suddenly gasped as Billy stuck out his foot as she rounded the corner. She tripped, and fell, scratching her face on the rough carpet.

She jumped back up, hazel eyes flashing with anger. Billy didn't even flinch. Not because she couldn't hurt him, she easily could, but because he knew she wouldn't. She stopped herself, biting her inner lip. Her hands clenched into fists, but she wasn't going to let herself go.

"Good choice," Billy said, pointing to her room. "You can leave now. Dinner will be in a couple hours. Do your chores if you want to eat tonight." He staked off, leaving Emma standing alone. She glared after him. But, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

She slipped back into her room, and jumped onto her bed. She could feel the wetness of tears beginning to gather in her eyes. She forcefully rubbed her eyes, getting back up off the bed.

"Emma?" Emma glanced out the small window, to her right.

"Lily?" Emma asked, stepping over to her window. She lifted the window, letting her friend in.

"How'd you get out?" Emma asked.

"They went to the mall," Lily explained, rolling her eyes. "They won't be back for hours." Emma smiled, then flinched as the scratches stung.

"What happened?" Lily asked, looking closer. Emma stepped away.

"I got in a fight with Billy," she muttered. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing the bruises to Lily.

"He did that to you?" Lily asked, eyes darkening with anger. "I didn't even know he was capable of punching." Emma just looked down.

"Billy didn't do that," Lily said, knowing immediately she was right. "It was him," she stated. Emma nodded miserably.

"Billy lied. He said I started the fight."

"And his dad did _that_?" Lily asked in disbelief. "Emma, you have to get out of here."

"No, Lily. Just stop," Emma snapped. "I can't. You know I can't." Lily pulled her friend into a reassuring hug.

"I'm so sorry Emma," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to help you." She gave her a friend a worried look.

"There's nothing either of us can do," Emma muttered. "It's beyond us."

"There has to be someway to let someone know," Lily stated. "There has to be."

"There is no way," Emma said again. Lily had never seen her friend so utterly defeated.

"If there's one thing you taught me. It's that there is always a way," Lily said, confidently.

"How did I teach you that?" Emma asked, looking up.

"Just who you are," Lily said. "For me, it's like I was born with bad luck. Or something. But for you, hero is practically written on you. You were meant for something better. I know it. Let me prove it to you." Lily fumbled with her backpack, pulling out a large brown book.

"I snuck up to the attic a few days ago. And, this is what I found." She handed the book to Emma, who eyed it critically.

"Once Upon A Time?" she asked. "It just looks like fairy tales. And right now, fairy tales are useless to me. They're just stories where the magical princess gets rescued by the handsome, and they lived happily ever after." Lily shook her head in disagreement.

"That's not what they are. They're a reminder. That your life will get better. You just need to hope."

"How can you say that?" Emma asked. "You've been given nothing but darkness. How can you still have hope?" Lily shrugged.

"You want the truth?" she asked. Emma nodded.

"You," Lily said simply. "You're my best friend. Really, the only flicker of light in my life right now."

"Then, why are you encouraging me to run off?" Emma asked.

"Because of who you are. Read the stories. You were made for something. I know that you are meant to be doing something." Emma sighed, and began to flip the pages. A single piece of paper fell from the book as she flipped the pages. She bent down, and picked up the folded page. She slowly unfolded, seeing the drawing on it. It was a drawing of a street corner.

"Main Street," she said, reading the street sign. "In some place called Storybrooke. Storybrooke, Maine." She squinted, just barely making out the town name on one of the store signs.

"You should go there," Lily urged.

"Storybrooke?" Emma asked. "That's ridiculous. It doesn't even exist. It's a made up place."

"Even if it doesn't exist. You should still go to Maine. You can escape all of this."

"Lily, that's ridiculous. I don't have any way of getting there. And if I were to go, i wouldn't go to Maine." Lily gave her a stubborn look. She reached into her backpack again. She pulled out an envelope and gave it to her. Emma gave her a suspicious look, but took it. Her eyes bulged as she saw it's contents.

"Lily?" she asked. "Where did you get this?" The envelope was absolutely stuffed with bills. And not 1's or 5's. The lowest one she saw was a twenty.

"I may have been collecting from my family," Lily said. She also pulled out two cards from her pocket, and handed them to Emma.

"I swiped these yesterday. They won't even know. And, I got this." She pulled out a bus ticket. For Maine.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked. "You already bought the ticket."

"I knew it was the only way to get you to go," Lily said. "Take the backpack, and start packing. I'm staying until you're gone." Emma gave her a look of annoyance. She stuffed the envelope and cards in the backpack. She went to her closet, removing a couple shirts, and a couple pairs of jeans. She stuffed them in her backpack, flinching as her bruises were pressed on.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did you convince me again?" she asked. Lily shrugged. She handed Emma a small phone.

"Use this to call me," she said, giving her a hug. "I'm not the reason you're going. And you know that deep down. Now, get going." Emma grabbed the backpack, and began climbing out the window.

"Oh. I read the book. Take it," Lily said, handing her the book. "There may be someone there named Mary Margret. You might want to get in contact with her." Emma looked at her, confused.

"I'll miss you," she said, then jumped down. She tucked the book under her arm, and looked at the ticket.

"Storybrooke. Guess it's time."

* * *

 **Okay, let me explain some. This takes place twelve years into the curse. Emma and Lily have already met each other, and become best friends. And Emma has already chosen the name Swan. Everything will be explained in due time.**

 **Next time… Emma does reach the mysterious town of Storybrooke. But something is definitely not right. Her new friend Mary Margret will try and help her uncover the mysteries of Storybrooke.**

 **R &R and follow/favorite**

 **NightLightning21**


	2. Meetings

Meetings

Emma hesitantly stepped off the bus. The only sign of human civilization was a small diner to her right.

"I'm gonna end up buried in the woods," she muttered to herself.

She glanced into the diner, seeing only the person behind the counter.

 _Probably not a great idea._ She continued walking down the road, still seeing no sign of humans. She walked a few more steps, turning around to look at her surroundings. When she faced the street again, she saw a sign. She was so startled, she actually spoke out loud.

"What?"

She stepped forward, examining the sign.

"Welcome To Storybrooke" She rubbed at her eyes, making sure she wasn't seeing things.

"I could've sworn…" She stared at the sign, already having recognized the name. Well, this was it. She took a deep breath. And stepped over the red line.

How did she not see this before? An entire town was spread out before her.

"Welcome to Storybrooke," she whispered. She checked her watch, seeing the time. 6:30 am. The town was fairly quiet. A light rain was falling, wetting the streets. Moonlight gleamed off the pavement, as well as the yellow lights from the shops. Well, the two shops that were open.

She slowly walked through the town, watching the gray light slowly envelop the town. She sat down on a bench, just watching the little town start coming to life. Cars began traveling the road, she could see shop owners entering their stores. A flash of movement caught her eye, and she turned to see a young woman hurrying down the sidewalk. She brushed past another woman, looking down as she passed. The other woman looked to be a few years older. Short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. She saw them exchange some short words, before the younger woman hurried away. Her eyes were still downcast when she passed the bench.

She glanced back, seeing Emma sitting. Watching her curiously.

"Hello," the woman said, walking back towards Emma.

"Hey," Emma said back. She looked down at the ground, not willing to meet the woman's gaze.

"You know, I know almost all of the kids in Storybrooke. And, you're not among them," she commented.

"No," Emma answered. "I'm new."

"Ah, okay. You wanna tell me your name? Or you want to just have me call you 'kid?'"

Emma smiled a little, looking up at her.

"I'm Emma," she said, holding out her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Emma. I'm Mary Margaret," the young woman introduced herself.

"Who is the woman you were just with?" Emma asked curiously. "You seemed to be scared of her."

"Oh, that's Regina," Mary Margaret exlained. Her voice was lower, quieter than it has just been. Like even mentioning this name would curse her or something.

"So Emma," Mary Margaret said cautiously. "What are you doing in Storybrooke?" Emma quickly read through Mary Margaret's play.

"I came here to escape," she said vaguely. Mary Margaret nodded, instantly sensing the younger girl closing down.

"Okay Emma. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked, redirecting their conversation.

 _Uh Oh. Busted._ Emma quickly tried to think of an answer.

"Uhh, well…" she trailed off, unable to think of a way to get out of this situation. Mary Margaret gave her a knowing look.

"Well, I have some extra room at my loft," she suggested. "You can stay there." Stupid as it sounded, Emma was actually surprised. She simply wasn't used to offers like that.

"Oh, really? I mean… like you don't have to," she stuttered. She was tripping over her own words. Mary Margaret simply smiled.

"Tell you what. I'm actually going to the hospital. I volunteer there every weekend. You wanna come with me today?" she offered. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Sure," she said, hopping off the bench. She walked in front of Mary Margaret, not noticing the sad look the woman had on her face.

"Where's the hospital?" Emma asked, looking around the town.

"Over there," was the reply. Emma fell behind Mary Margaret, wondering just what would happen now. In the silence, it finally hit her. Lily… the book… Emma looked up at Mary Margaret, strolling ahead of her.

"Maybe," she whispered. "Just maybe."

* * *

"Oh, hello Mary Margaret," the nurse greeted. Mary Margaret smiled slightly, before heading over to the volunteer sign in sheet.

"I see you have a friend," the nurse observed.

"Yes, this is Emma," Mary Margaret said, pushing Emma forward.

"Emma is one of my students. Uh, she needed some volunteer hours, so I brought her here," she explained. The nurse nodded, greeting Emma.

"What do you do here?" Emma asked. She curiously peeked into a couple of the rooms.

"I generally just sit with the patients," Mary Margaret. "I don't know… something in me tells me they know I'm there. They may be unconscious, but even so, another human presence can be reassuring." Emma nodded in understanding.

"I used to believe that if you wished hard enough, you could talk to anyone you want," she admitted.

"I used to have conversations with my parents." She was about to say something else, when a patient caught her eye. She touched Mary Margaret, causing the woman to stop.

"Can we go in room 108?" Emma asked, gesturing to the man in the room.

"Oh, sure," Mary Margaret said, following Emma into the room.

"He's a john doe. Been like this for as long as I've been here. It's funny, I always thought we would've been close if I'd known him."

Emma headed over, and sat in one of the chairs. Mary Margaret took a place in the other. She took the man's hand looking at his face. He had short brown hair, handsome face, an air of strength.

"Oh, I have an idea," Emma announced, rifling through her backpack. She pulled out a large book, showing it to Mary Margaret. The woman narrowed her eyes, staring at the book.

"I could've sworn I've seen that at one point," she said.

"My friend gave it to me," Emma said, opening it. "I thought we could read some." Mary Margaret smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea. Go ahead."

"Once Upon a Time," Emma began.

Emma was almost done with the story. Mary Margaret was still holding the john doe's hand. There was something about him. He was comforting. Sure, she'd never met him technically, but whenever she visited, he was a warm presence.

 _Stop being stupid._

But, as Emma got to the last few pages, she could've sworn she felt his hand move.

* * *

 **I hope it's obvious who the john doe is.**

 **Next time… Emma continues to settle in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret can't seem to shake the man in the hospital.**

 **Thanks for everything.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	3. Seeds

Seeds

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Mary Margaret offered, rearranging some cushions.

"This place is so cool," Emma exclaimed, moving over to the kitchen.

"You can stay upstairs," Mary Margaret said, nodding towards the direction of the stairs.

"Cool," Emma said, already feeling a comforting sense about the loft. She took the stairs two at a time, quickly reaching the top. She hopped on the bed, bouncing a bit.

"This place is amazing," she commented, as Mary Margaret made her way up the stairs.

"Well, it's home," was all the older woman said.

"How long have you lived here?" Emma asked curiously.

"A long time," Mary Margaret answered vaguely. Her mysterious answer only piqued Emma's curiosity.

"Hey, you hungry?" Mary Margaret asked, sensing the young girl's curiosity.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," Emma said, looking slightly disappointed.

"How about I take you to _Granny's_?" Mary Margaret suggested.

"Your grandma lives here?" Emma asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, no," Mary Margaret quickly explained. "It's a diner. Actually, like the only diner in town. It's where everyone goes. How about we head over there?" she suggested. Emma saw no reason to complain.

"Sure," she agreed easily. She hopped off the bed, following the woman down the stairs. Mary Margaret grabbed her jacket, before leading the way out of the apartment.

* * *

Regina stared at the untouched plate of lasagna. She had been picking at it for the last twenty minutes now. That morning, she's stumbled on something of Daniel's. It had been an old bracelet. One that she'd given him. She'd given it to him as a promise. That he was the only one for her. She'd given it to him a week before… she still couldn't think about it.

As if the universe wanted to torture her further, the subject of her hatred came sauntering into the diner. Regina closed her eyes, as the brunette sat down a few seats away from her. What Regina didn't expect was to hear another voice.

"Is this really the only diner?" said a young girl. She couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen.

"Yup," came Mary Margaret's answer.

"Wow, it's small." Regina knew she should probably look away. But she couldn't help but stare at the girl. She'd never seen the kid before. Which meant she as new. That was not good news.

The girl whispered something into Mary Margaret's ear, causing the young woman to turn her gaze towards Regina. Regina quickly looked back down at her plate.

 _Snow White_ ," she thought angrily. Before she could get too far into dreams of ripping out the younger woman's heart, and crushing it, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she said, not in the mood to talk right now.

"Mayor Mills? Do you remember when you told me to keep you updated on the status of patient 815? The john doe?"

"Yes," Regina said tiredly. "What it it?"

"You should come down right away. I think you'll find this very important."

Emma stared curiously at the woman named Regina. She could certainly see why Mary Margaret felt threatened. The woman seemed very… imposing. Powerful.

She took another drink of her soda, reaching for a fry. Suddenly, Regina's phone rang, startling her out of her stare. She focused on her food, watching out of the corner of her eye. Regina talked for a few seconds to the other person, before rushing out of the diner.

"Why are you scared of her?" she asked.

"Huh?" Mary Margaret said, looking up from her coffee.

"Regina," Emma prompted. "Why are you scared of her?"

"Oh, I'm not scared of her," Mary Margaret bluffed. Emma tipped her head to one side.

"Okay. Then why did you practically run away from her when she passed you on the sidewalk."

"I didn't," Mary Margaret protested. "Look, it's just that… she's incredibly powerful. And she hates me." Mary Margaret looked suitably spooked now.

"Look, I have to actually go run an errand. I'll take you back to the loft. Kay?" she confirmed. Emma sighed, but nodded easily.

"Sure. Have fun," she said, leading the way out of the door.

* * *

Mary Margaret stood outside of the hospital, looking in the doors. Emma had seem to have known that asking more questions was not a good idea. Their conversation had been kept light on the way back to her loft. She'd dropped off the young girl, before leaving. Somehow, her body took her to the hospital.

It wasn't that she didn't wanna be around Emma. That wasn't it at all. In fact, the girl was already a great joy in Mary Margaret's life. She was already feeling a protective instinct kicking in.

 _Maternal Instinct,_ she thought. _You really need to get a social life._ She cautiously stepped into the hospital, walking on eggshells. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She'd been here dozens of times before.

 _Come on. Be honest with yourself_ , her mind ordered her. And if she as being honest, she was intrigued by the john doe. She had never been one to believe in the supernatural. It was all just a bit too messy and complicated for her. But, for some strange reason, she felt herself being pulled back to him.

She checked the book in her hand, wanting to read the story to him again.

 _Come on._ She took a deep breath, preparing herself for some imaginary battle.

She walked over to the hallway where room 108 was located, allowing a small smile to grace her face.

 _Just get it over with it._ Her mind was really not being helpful today.

Suddenly, for some reason, she pictured Emma.

"Come on fraidy cat. Just go in. It's not like your gonna explode if you go in. He's just a guy in a coma."

 _Yeah_ , she told herself. _Just another guy in a coma._

She continued walking down the hallway, coming up to his room. She was shocked to see Regina there. Yes, her eyes weren't deceiving her. It was the mayor and a few nurses. She stood at the entrance, just staring at the bed.

It was empty.

Regina was talking with the nurses, and hadn't noticed Mary Margaret standing there. The young woman practically ran out. She didn't know why. She didn't know how. But she knew where he was.

* * *

 **Okay, I have a question. I've developed two plot lines. One, Emma ends up with either Neal or Hook, it could go any way. Two, and I already have a plan as to how, she ends up with Regina. Let me know what you think.**

 **Next time… Mary Margaret faces certain trouble from the mayor when she begins investigating the john doe's disappearance.**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **NightLightning21**


	4. Belief

Belief

"Missing?" Emma asked, excitement lacing her voice.

"Yup," Mary Margaret confirmed. "Just gone from his bed. Basically vanished without a trace."

"Huh, weird," Emma responded, reaching for a muffin. She took a bite as Mary Margaret tried to explain what had happened. Not that she did a very good job. The young woman was so flustered, she could barely get the words out.

"Not just weird, Emma," she corrected. "I mean.. It's… it's unheard of in this town. Storybrooke literally hasn't changed for as long as I can remember."

"And some random guy in a coma is gonna change everything?" Emma asked, sceptically.

"Well… no," Mary Margaret admitted. "But, I know it must mean something." She paused, looking at Emma.

"What's up with you?" she asked. "I thought little kids were always into the whole magical fantasy stuff."

Emma hopped off her chair, and pulled up her sleeve. She revealed a two inch scar on her upper arm.

"Yup, from a bookshelf," she explained. "Where I come from, there isn't time for fairytales." What she didn't reveal was how she got the bruise.

It was from him. He'd been angry. She didn't even remember why. But he'd pushed her. She could still remember the initial pain of landing on the ground, in stunned shock.

"You don't have much hope do you?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well…" Emma trailed off, unable to find an explanation.

"What about the book?"

"The what?" Emma asked.

"Your storybook," Mary Margaret pressed. "You're the one who brought it. It must mean something to you."

"Oh, yeah," Emma said, shrugging it off. "A friend gave it to me."

"A friend?" Mary Margaret asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…" Emma hesitated. "I say 'friend.' But, she's more like family. I mean, she pretty much was the only family I had."

"Okay," Mary Margaret said. "But, anyways, the book. Do you believe in it?" Emma actually laughed out loud.

"You're kidding right?" she asked. "Oh, you're not? Well, I've never had any reason to believe. Life isn't really a fairytale. Fairy godmothers don't just appear to grant you wishes. A heroic prince doesn't always save the day."

"Do you want that?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Heck no," Emma exclaimed. "That's never really been my dream. Like, never."

"Me neither," Mary Margaret agreed, smiling at the younger girl.

"If I met a guy who was trying to save me," Emma trailed off, thinking. "I think I would probably tie him to a tree, and tell him to leave me alone."

"Hm… if I met that guy, I'd probably… throw a rock in his face," Mary Margaret said, looking very pleased with herself. Emma grinned in response.

"So, about the missing guy," she probed.

"Oh, right," Mary Margaret had completely forgotten.

"What are you planning on doing?" Emma asked. "He's clearly special to you."

"He.. what?" Mary Margaret asked, eyes widening.

"You said yourself you've always felt a connection to him," Emma pointed out. She tipped her head, waiting for the explanation.

"I think… I think I know where he went," Mary Margaret admitted.

"What? How?" Emma asked, intrigued now.

"I… well… you see… I, um, I think he's in the woods. Uh, near the Troll Bridge…" Mary Margaret trailed off.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "From the storybook? I just told you, none of it's real."

"No, it's not that," Mary Margaret defended. "But, if I was reading that and he heard it, you know, maybe… Maybe that's where he thought to go."

"You wanna go there don't you?" Emma asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Just think of him," Mary Margaret pleaded.

"You know, I think we've switched places," Emma commented, but she too could feel excitement.

"Okay, that may be true. But still… I think we should go."

"Okay," Emma agreed, grabbing her jacket from the chair. She took a last bite of her muffin, preparing to follow Mary Margaret.

* * *

A knock at the door startled both of them. Mary Margaret had a confused look on her face as she went to answer. When she opened the door, she audibly gasped.

"Regina!" she exclaimed, worry taking over her features.

"Uh… what, um, what are you doing here?" she asked, stuttering over her words.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid," the older woman sneered. She brushed past Mary Margaret, looking around the apartment. At last, her gaze settled on Emma.

"I didn't know you were in the habit of taking in strays," she commented, half glaring at Emma. The girl stared back, unflinchingly. Regina made a mental note of that.

"Um, Madame Mayor, is there anything you need?" Mary Margaret asked, looking like she was going to be sick.

"Yes," Regina said, coming back to the entrance.

"I wanted to inform you that a search party is already forming to look for the john doe. So, there is absolutely no need for you two to go scrounging around the forest. I assure you, the proper authorities have been contacted, and we are doing everything we can to locate him."

"Are you?" Mary Margaret suddenly challenged. Emma shot her a surprised look.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, brown eyes flashing fire. But she didn't have to. Mary Margaret had already backed down.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor," she muttered, averting her eyes. The temporary burst of fire had died just as quickly as it had appeared.

"How do you know him?" Emma asked curiously, still not afraid of Regina. The mayor gave an annoyed sigh.

"I found him on the side of the road," she explained. "He was unconscious, like he'd been hit. I brought him to the hospital. I'm his emergency contact."

"For a guy you never met?" Emma asked.

"I don't know who you think you are," Regina began. "But you better learn your place around here. Who knows, you might end up on the menu at Granny's." She glared at Emma, but once again, the young girl didn't blink.

"I don't expect to see you two out there," Regina said, before stalking out of the apartment. When she left, Mary Margaret blew a sigh of relief.

"That was close," she muttered, grabbing her coat.

"Yeah, still don't understand why she's so scary. I mean, intimidating sure, but terrifying?" Emma broke off when she saw Mary Margaret slipping into her jacket.

"You're going after him?" she asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"Oh yeah," Mary Margaret said. Maybe the fire was still there.

"Let's go find ourselves a john doe."

* * *

 **More Regina next chapter**

 **Next time… Mary Margaret and the recently found David Nolan strike up a friendship, much to the displeasure of Regina…**

 **You guys are amazing**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	5. The Start

The Start

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Emma asked, still cautious about Regina's warning. Doing a search in a rainy forest, in the cold, with growing darkness was not as romantic as the stories made it out to be.

"I have to," Mary Margaret responded, keeping her attention fixed on the trail ahead.

"Considering Regina threatened to put me on the menu at Granny's…" Emma was trying to get Mary Margaret to come out of the trance she'd been in for the last three hours.

"Regina's always threatening. But this one is too absurd for her to carry out." Emma nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced.

They were approaching the troll bridge now, as the sun began to set.

"You know, it's getting dark out," Emma hedged. She was worried that they would get lost in the growing darkness. But, her efforts were in vain.

"No. Look, if he's not here then we'll go back," Mary Margaret promised. "But, I just know he will be. Something inside of me is telling me to find him." Emma flinched, and half cursed under her breath and she stepped into another icy cold puddle.

"Something inside of me is telling me to find a mug of warm cocoa," she reasoned. And while that was her way of bringing humor into the conversation, she was somewhat serious. She could see the young woman was shivering. But, the mind could make the body do incredible things sometimes.

"I don't think the mayor will be too pleased if we both end up in the hospital with hypothermia," Emma said, half under her breath.

"Up there," Mary Margaret said, pointing up to across the bridge. Emma squinted, and through the rain, she could see a figure moving through the trees. Or maybe that was just the rain blurring her vision. She shook her head, partly to clear the tiredness, partly to shake off the drops of rain gathering on her cheeks,

"Come on Emma," Mary Margaret called out, running over the bridge. As Emma crossed, she saw the familiar flash of blue that signified a hospital gown. Looks like Mary Margaret was right. Mary Margaret rushed towards him, approaching slowly.

"Hello?" she asked, stepping closer. The man stopped, stared, and made no move.

"Who are you?" he asked, voice rough and hoarse.

"My name is Mary Margaret," the young woman said, stopping about ten feet away from him. He began approaching, squinting against the now downpour of rain.

"Where am I?" he asked, seeming to finally notice his surroundings.

"You're in the forest," Mary Margaret answered, taking another few steps. "You were in the hospital. You were in a coma. But, then, suddenly you woke up. After I read a book to you. It's called _Once Upon A Time_. I think it prompted you to come here."

"A book?" the man asked, shaking his head again. He looked thoroughly confused. And exhausted. Emma hung back, not wanting to break the connection they seemed to have made.

"Yes. I read you the story of Snow White. And, it must've sparked something-"

The man suddenly collapsed, falling with a soft thump onto the forest floor. He lay in the mud, spitting and coughing.

"Emma, help me get him," Mary Margaret pleaded, already running and grabbing his arm.

"Where are we taking him?" Emma asked, glancing back down at their path. It was completely waterlogged.

"There's a cabin," Mary Margaret said, heaving the man upwards. Emma ran over to help, taking his right side.

"Where?" Emma asked, scanning the forest. Mary Margaret pointed right.

"Come on. The rain's getting worse. There's probably going to be a full blown storm. We have to get him inside."

With the support from both Mary Margaret and Emma, the slowly but surely made their way to the cabin.

* * *

Mary Margaret gently deposited the man on the bed. He was still coughing weakly, and was half asleep.

"Emma, get some blankets. He's going to get sick if we don't get him warm."

"Sure," Emma said, running to the small closet. Mary Margaret looked at the man, wondering if it was worth it to start a fire. She decided it would be smart, and left him to go to the main room of the cabin. There was a small stack of wood next to the fireplace, and she quickly piled logs into a proper structure.

After the logs were situated, she began rooting around the small kitchen for matches. Once she found some, she quickly started a small fire. But, it seemed to to the trick. The heat soon began to spread through the small cabin. Once she was done, and the fire was properly looked after, she went back into the bedroom. He was still lying there, but with a pile of blankets on him.

Next thing would be clothes. She rooted through the drawers, and found a gray pair of sweatpants. Next, she found a simple black t-shirt. Hopefully, they would be the right size. But, when she was turning around, she knocked a small wooden box off the table. The box clattered to the floor.

"Crap," she muttered, hoping the commotion wouldn't disturb him. No such luck. He was startled awake, and slowly sat up in the bed. He blinked a few times, trying to adjust to his surroundings. His eyes fell on Mary Margaret, and he gave her a small smile.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Emma asked, coming in with a box of noodles.

"I found some food. It's not a lot, but it should be enough. I thought hot noodles would be nice."

"Uh, yeah," Mary Margaret said, nodding to the girl. Emma nodded as well, before leaving to prepare dinner.

"So…" the man said, trailing off.

"Uh, yeah," Mary Margaret said awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks. For saving me," he said, offering another small smile.

"Oh, it's no problem," Mary Margaret said, blushing slightly. "I mean, I find strangers in the woods all the time." He smiled again, blue eyes becoming brighter.

"Uh, the name's David," he said. "David Nolan. You're Mary Margaret if I remember correctly."

"Yeah," she said, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the clean clothes.

"Oh, you must freezing with your wet clothes. I, um, found some clothes in the drawer." She picked them up, offering him the small bundle.

"Thanks." he paused before saying "Mary Margaret." And the way he said her name, it sounded right.

"Of course," she said, giving him a smile, before leaving the room to give him some privacy.

She re entered the main room, the smell of pasta wafting through the air.

"That smells great," she said, going over to Emma.

"Ah yes, Emma Masterchef," the young girl proudly announced. "Tonight I am serving an elegant dish containing the finest noodles in the land, topped with zesty tomato sauce. All with a pinch of basil for good flavor." She finished with a flourish, before shooting Mary Margaret a smile.

"So, how is he?" she asked, stirring the pasta.

"Better," Mary Margaret answered. "I think he's gonna be fine. He seems to be very sweet."

"Uh huh," Emma said, giving her a wink.

"What are you gonna tell Regina? Weren't we specifically told not to find him?"

"Crap."

* * *

 **Sorry about not completely following the prompt. That will be next chapter.**

 **Next time… Regina is not at all pleased with the connection between Mary Margaret and David. But, can she stop it?**


	6. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

The storm tore through the forest for the next sixteen hours. Mary Margaret found herself actually enjoying herself. Emma had been nothing but help ever since the storm started. And Mary Margaret was grateful. So, she'd been spending her time with the mystery named David Nolan.

There was so much to him. But, even he didn't know it. She'd asked who he'd been before the coma. He'd responded with a confused look on his face.

"I… umm… I can't remember." She could see the distress clear in his blue eyes, so she decided to drop the subject.

"What do you think of him?" Emma asked, bringing her yet another bowl of pasta. It seemed to be the only thing this cabin had that was edible.

"He's fascinating," Mary Margaret said, looking back at the bedroom.

"I don't know. He's an enigma. That's for sure."

"Uh huh," Emma said, a knowing look in her eyes. She cocked her head, waiting for what the older woman really wanted to say.

"Okay, he's also really handsome," Mary Margaret admitted, blushing as she said it.

"There we go," Emma teased.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. Sure, he looks like Prince Charming, but doesn't everyone always love that?"

"Not me," Emma said, shrugging.

"You're twelve," Mary Margaret retorted. "I mean, he's not a really Prince Charming. He just has the looks of one."

"And who are you?" Emma asked. "Cinderella?"

"I prefer Snow White," Mary Margaret responded. Emma laughed, taking another bite of noodles.

"You sound like my friend now, she said, thinking of Lily.

"Who's that?" Mary Margaret asked, curious to learn of Emma's past.

"Her name is Lily. She's the reason I decided to escape. She always told me I was better than what I was in the home."

"And she liked fairy tales?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma nodded, remembering the storybook. Currently, it was laying on the bedside table in David's room.

"She was the one who gave me the book," Emma explained. "When I left, she told me to live my own fairy tale."

"Well, you've certainly got it all now," Mary Margaret teased. "Stuck in a cabin, with two people who might as well be strangers to you."

"Better than back there," Emma said, being completely honest.

"What's going on out here?" David asked, stepping into the room.

"David, you should be resting," Mary Margaret scolded, moving to take him back to bed.

"It's okay," David reassured her. "I'm feeling much better. Besides, you've already saved my life once. I've yet to thank you for that."

"Really, it's no trouble," Mary Margaret said earnestly.

"Well, maybe you're my Princess Charming," David teased, moving to sit down.

"Princess Charming," Mary Margaret mused. "I'll also accept Your Highness."

"Oh, sure," David said, blue eyes lighting up. "Should I kneel when you enter the room?"

"I'd accept that," Mary Margaret said, laughing. In her mind, she was marveling at how easy it was to talk to him. Like they'd known each other for years. Emma coughed sightly, trying to hold back her own laughter. Mary Margaret glanced over at her, realizing the girl had guessed at her thoughts.

Honestly, Mary Margaret would've been happy to stay at the cabin much longer, but she knew that was just ridiculous. The storm had cleared up, making the hiking conditions bearable. At least it was only a mile hike back to the car. One mile back to the road. One mile until she was on her way to Regina. Great. Just great.

* * *

Emma inspected her fingernails, unable to think of anything else to do. David and Mary Margaret had been talking the whole way back, seemingly getting along even better each minute.

 _It'll be a miracle if he doesn't propose once he gets back._ Okay, maybe that was stretching it some. Mary Margaret pulled into the hospital parking lot, still laughing over a quip that David had just said. She opened the door, telling him to wait for a second.

However, once she was out, she was immediately confronted by Ruby. The brunette began talking about the "guy in the woods" unaware of the other person in the car.

"Well then, looks like she got interrupted," David said, turning around to face Emma.

"She'll come eventually," Emma said, looking out the window. "Do you know her?" she asked. David stared out the window, trying to put a name to the face. But, he was clearly struggling.

"I'm not sure," he said, wracking his brain. "I mean, she looks familiar. But, I can't remember who she is." Emma shrugged, dropping the subject. Mary Margaret clearly knew her. They seemed to say goodbye, and Mary Margaret was soon returning to the car.

"Okay, let's go," she said, beckoning them both out of the car. David hesitantly stepped out, unsure of what to do.

"We'll have to talk to the hospital staff," Mary Margaret explained, leading them in.

"They're going to want a full explanation I'm afraid."

"No, it's fine," David said. "I mean, it makes sense." Mary Margaret noded, leading them both up to the receptionist desk.

"Hey, I found the guy who escaped," Mary Margaret said, not wasting anytime. The nurse glanced up at her in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at David. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"The guy who was in the woods," Mary Margaret repeated. "He was wandering around the bridge. But, the storm came, and we were trapped in a cabin for a while."

"I'll have to get someone," the nurse said, reaching for her phone. Mary Margaret nodded, giving David a thumbs up. So far, things were going much better than could be expected. But, because this was Storybrooke, and it was Mary Margaret, something had to happen.

"David? David! Oh my God!" Mary Margaret was almost trampled by a blonde woman, running up to the confused man. She flung her arms around him, half sobbing with relief. David looked at Mary Margaret in stunned disbelief.

"So it's true?" the woman asked, looking at him. "You really don't remember me? It's me David! It's me Kathryn!" She took no notice of the fact that he was still utterly confused.

Mary Margaret couldn't even find her voice as she watched the scene unfurl.

Regina watched the entire thing with glee in her eyes. Finally. Now, she could make Mary Margaret suffer exactly the way that she did.

* * *

 **Next time… Mary Margaret faces her own problems with David and Kathryn. Meanwhile, Regina is determined to tear the two friends apart.**


	7. Misgivings

Misgivings

"I cannot believe I was so stupid," Mary Margaret practically cried. She was lying face down on her bed, ranting to a twelve year old girl who didn't have a clue about love. Man her life was sad.

"Everyone is stupid at some point in their life," Emma tried, completely unsure of what to do. Mary Margaret groaned, and pushed her head further into her pillow. Okay, so that didn't work.

"A wife. A wife. Of course he had a wife. Just lovely. Just fabulous. Because it's me. It's like I'm cursed," she finished her sentence by somehow sinking even lower into her bed.

"It's not like you guys are terminated," Emma tried. "You can still be friends right?" Mary Margaret groaned, shaking her head.

"I don't think I can face him again," she said, rolling over, and finally looking at Emma.

"Why don't we go to Granny's?" Emma suggested. She was way out of her league for this kind of stuff. Maybe Ruby could help. Snow nodded, dragging herself off the bed.

"Yeah. You're right. You know what, I don't even care anymore. Let's just… let's get going," she said brightly, stepping into the bathroom to brush her hair. Emma stared after her in confusion. She'd just been acting like the apocalypse was upon them. Now everything was sunny again. Emma certainly didn't understand adults.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Ruby said, after listening to Snow's half rants in the diner. "I could tell that you liked this one."

"No no," Mary Margaret protested, waving her away. "That's ridiculous." She sipped at her coffee again, unable to look either girl in the eye.

"If the kid can tell you like him…" Emma trailed off, raising her eyebrow. Mary Margaret glared at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she defended. "I only met him a few days ago."

"And he had you crying into your pillow," Emma reasonably pointed out. Mary Margaret opened her mouth, only to find she could not find a defense.

"Oh crap," Ruby muttered, as the door to the diner swung open. She bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Mary Margaret demanded. "Is it him?"

"Uh, no," Ruby responded. "It's Regina. And she's coming over here and I have to go." Ruby was gone in a flash.

"Oh, hello Miss. Blanchard," Regina said, sitting in the seat next to her.

"Regina," Mary Margaret said curtly. She took a deep breath, before facing the mayor.

"It's okay," Regina said, smiling. "I'm not here to kill you or anything."

"Hm," Mary Margaret muttered.

"No really. In fact, I came to thank you," Regina said, a grin spreading on her face.

"For finding David. I was so worried. When I found him on the side of the road, I wondered how his story would end. And now, he's finally been reunited with his wife. And he's doing so well." She rejoiced to see the flash of pain in the younger woman's eyes.

"I'm happy for them," she said flatly. "It's a fairytale ending."

"Yes, it certainly is," Regina said, jumping on the new weakness. "They've been separated for so long. I can't imagine what that must be like. Wanting someone so badly. But they're always out of reach." Now she was just playing. In an unnaturally cruel way.

"Yes, it must be horrible," Mary Margaret responded. "But at least they're happy." She wished she could believe.

Emma had watched the whole thing, in a battle between speaking up, and letting Mary Margaret handle things. However, now it seemed that the teacher seemed perfectly happy letting the mayor torture her. She was about to suggest they leave, when the diner door swung open again.

 _Crap._

* * *

David stayed in his truck for a few moments, taking the precious time to gather his thoughts. At least Kathryn hadn't been pushing. Once she'd dragged him back home, he'd hotly protested that he didn't remember anything. That she was completely foreign to him. The entire freaking town felt foreign. Like he was lost in a city that wasn't even on the map. The only thing that felt comfortable was Mary Margaret.

Kathryn had promised him they would build everything back. That they could resume their life. He'd been half listening, half planning his escape. He'd finally told her that he wanted to go to Granny's. Just to think for a little while.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door. He shut it, and continued in to Granny's. He pushed the door open, and saw her. She was there. Of course she was. Because that was the kind of day he was having. She was deep in conversation with the mayor. He saw Emma turn around, and her eyes widen slightly. He managed a smile, before slipping over to a corner booth. Mary Margaret noticeably stiffened when Emma whispered in her ear. He flinched, and prayed that it had nothing to do with him.

"Oh, hey stranger," came the kind voice of the waiter. And wait. He kinda remembered her.

"I'm Ruby," she said, holding out her hand. He shook it, before glancing at the menu.

"I'll just have some coffee," he said, not really up for eating.

"Uh huh," Ruby said, scribbling in her notebook. "So, do you remember this town?" she asked, not curious for herself, but more for a friend.

"Bits and pieces," David admitted. "I mean, I feel familiar with a lot of people. But, it's weird. I don't really remember them."

"Well, you were lucky Mary Margaret saved you when she did," Ruby said, gesturing over to the brunette. At that exact moment, she turned around, and their eyes connected. David felt his heart actually beat a little harder. Felt his breath hitch for just a second. So what? It didn't mean anything. Did it?

"Yeah, I should probably thank her," he said, determinedly getting up from his seat.

"Hello again," he said, joining them over at the counter.

"Oh, Mr. Nolan," Regina greeted. "How lovely of you to join us. Please, have a seat."

"Um, I have to go," Mary Margaret mumbled, dragging Emma out the door. David watched them go, pure confusion on his face.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked innocently. David could only shake his head dumbly. There was just something about Mary Margaret. He was getting drawn to her like a moth to the light. But, she seemed to now be repelled by him. And he couldn't figure out why. Regina smiled sweetly again.

"Nice to see you," she said, before fishing a twenty out of her purse, and setting it down on the counter.

"I hope to see you around," she called out, before leaving the diner. David stared after her, before walking back to his booth. He got the feeling that life was about to become very complicated.

* * *

 **Big drama coming up!**

 **Next time… Mary Margaret and David try to fight the urges they have to be together. Before they hurt everyone around them.**

 **NightLightning21**


	8. Crushed

Crushed

David found himself dropping by the diner every day now. He just couldn't help himself. Sometimes, he would find Mary Margaret and Emma in there. More often, he would feel the now familiar stab of disappointment. And to top everything off, there was Kathryn.

He knew nothing of their past relationship, but she sure seemed eager to get on with it. He'd successfully managed to thwart her advances, but he knew he wouldn't be able to forever. For the time being, she was allowing him some space. To "refamiliarize himself" as said in her words. Not that he could do that even if he tried.

"You know, the coffee will do more for you if you drink it," Ruby joked, bringing him out of his hypnotic state. He mentally shook himself, engaging in a conversation with the friendly waiter.

"I know. I've been needing that energy boost." She smiled, and set down his plate of eggs and toast.

"For the record, she comes every Monday and Friday," Ruby said, winking at him. David felt himself go red.

"I… I just come in here for a cup of coffee," he defended. She just laughed, and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Alright," she shrugged, and walked away, leaving him to his very confused thoughts.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. And it was driving him crazy.

* * *

Regina sat back in her chair, debating about whether it was worth it to get up and go to Granny's. Not for food of course. But to see if David was there. She could see that he was being drawn to Mary Margaret. It was hardly surprising.

But she had to stop this. Before the relationship went any further. Maybe, it was time to pay Kathryn a visit.

She headed home from her office, already planning on what to do. She had befriended the blonde, knowing that she would be a valuable pawn in the game. She smiled, as she heard the oven timer start going off. She reluctantly got up from her couch, and headed to her kitchen.

The apple turnovers were perfect. Light golden, and crispy. She had to smile to herself as she headed out the door. Only to find Kathryn standing just outside. She almost ran into her in her haste.

"Kathryn?" Regina questioned, looking at the woman standing in front of her. Kathryn gave her a hesitant smile. The mayor returned it in full.

"Please, come in. I was actually just coming to see you." She led the other woman into her house, leading her to the living room.

"I made apple turnovers," Regina said, pulling them out of their container. "You have to try one." Kathryn smiled, and gratefully took one. She took a bite, before setting it down on the plate offered to her.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here," Kathryn stalled. She uncomfortably adjusted her sweater. Regina smiled inwardly.

"Hey, anything I can do to help," she said, sweetly. Kathryn seemed to draw strength from the kindness.

"It's about David," she admitted. Regina nodded knowingly.

"Tell me all about it."

* * *

Mary Margaret was not having the most pleasant of days. At times, it seemed like the only thing grounding her was Emma. Great, the only thing keeping her sane was a 12 year old girl whom she'd met all of a month ago.

"How was school?" Emma asked, as Mary Margaret entered the loft. Emma looked like the picture of bliss. Wrapped in a warm blanket, and reading the storybook.

"Well, you might know if you actually went," Mary Margaret shot back. Emma just shrugged, making a face.

"No thanks. School can be your thing." Mary Margaret tipped her head at the girl.

"So, what's your long term plan?" she asked. "Just stay in here all day?" Emma seemed to be perfectly content with that. Mary Margaret just rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen David today?" Emma asked, looking directly at the older woman. Mary Margaret busied herself with making a cup of tea. She was debating about what to say. She had indeed seen David that day. On the way into the school. He'd been passing by. And when their eyes had connected… It felt like everything it should be.

 _He's married_ , she told herself, harshly.

"I did," she answered, willing the water to boil. Emma shot up like a firework.

"Really?" she asked, book and blanket abandoned.

"Emma, we live in a tiny town," Mary Margaret reasoned. "It's not unthinkable for me to see him from time to time. And, before you say anything, may I remind you that he is married."

"I know that," Emma said, looking a little depressed. Mary Margaret instantly felt guilty.

"Look, Emma. I know that the whole forbidden romance thing sounds great. Like the great heroic stories. But this is Storybrooke. And we don't all get a happy ending." Emma shot her a challenging glance.

"You won't know if you never try," she pointed out. Mary Margaret just sighed.

"Hope is a wonderful thing Emma. Sometimes, it's the only thing that really keeps us going. It can save lives and make people happy." Emma could sense a "but" coming.

"But, hope needs to be used wisely. And wishful thinking didn't ever do anything." Emma sighed, finally giving in. She wandered back to her original place, but took to looking out the window instead. Mary Margaret took a deep breath and went back to her tea preparation. She chose her flavor, before taking the kettle off as it began whistling.

"Uh, Mary Margaret," Emma said, still looking out the window. The older woman picked up her mug, and joined Emma at the window. She glanced out, and her heart almost stopped. David was right outside. He was coming to their building.

"Is he coming here?" Emma asked, excitement evident in her voice. Even Mary Margaret allowed herself to hope.

David glanced up, and saw the two of them. He chuckled, and waved up. Emma waved back. A figure running up from behind caught both girls' attention. Mary Margaret watched as Kathryn approached her husband, giving him a deep kiss. David seemed shocked, but went along.

Kathryn was clearly dressed to go out. In a red dress, and high heels. She began pulling him off, and Mary Margaret got a pretty good idea of what exactly was going on. David managed one last glance up, but Mary Margaret was already gone. He locked eyes with Emma, and he shook his slightly. Emma retreated from the window to follow the now devastated brunette. Emma watched her go, tucking hair behind her ear. Her mug was left untouched as she seemed to flee from her emotions.

"Are you…" Emma trailed off as Mary Margaret turned to face her. Her expression said it all.

* * *

 **Whew, more of David and Emma together next chapter. Really excited about that.**

 **Next time… With Mary Margaret now uncaring towards David, Regina's plan seems to have worked. But David is determined and Emma wants to help. Together, they might just fix the future.**


	9. Two for a Team

Two for a Team

Emma calmly waited outside the school, willing Mary Margaret to make an appearance soon. It had begun to rain, and Emma was not wearing the proper clothes. She sighed, hoping that she could dry off once they were back at the apartment.

"Emma?" came a tentative voice behind her. Emma whipped around, to see David standing behind her. Rain was dripping off his hair, and he was in only jeans and a t-shirt. He'd clearly been in a rush. Emma brushed hair out of her eyes, her gaze turning cold. As if on cue, David shuddered slightly.

"What?" she asked, keeping it blunt and simple. He didn't deserve anything right now. He looked at her, blue eyes imploring. Emma couldn't help but feel a stab of sympathy for him. But it was quickly pushed away when she thought of Mary Margaret.

"I need your help," David pleaded, looking at the girl. She was his last hope. Emma straightened, clearly thinking this through. She narrowed her eyes, deciding to try and get more information.

"What do you want?" Her gaze showed nothing. David breathed out slightly.

"I know I made a mistake. With Mary Margaret. And, I know she won't talk to me right now. God knows I don't blame her. But, well, I still wanna see her. And, just talk to her. Try and figure things out." He willed Emma to understand. She took a step back, a little unnerved by the intensity in his blue gaze.

"What exactly are your intentions?" she asked. And, wow. He suddenly felt like a high school boy, being questioned by the suspicious parents.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, closing his eyes. He was probably gonna get hypothermia from this. But, he didn't care.

"David, I know you like her. But your married. I think… I think you need to figure out exactly what you want before you approach her."

"I need her help with that," David instantly responded. Emma narrowed her eyes, knowing Mary Margaret would likely be coming any time now. She tried to make a quick decision.

"Look, I'll try and help you. But, I'm not making any promises." It was enough for David. He broke out into a grin, like it was the sunniest day of the year. Even the rain collecting on his skin didn't feel as heavy.

"Okay, thank you." Emma nodded, but waved him off.

"You need to leave. She will _not_ want to see you right now." David nodded, heading off towards his car. At least today, something had gone right.

* * *

Emma turned back to the school, seeing Mary Margaret rushing out.

"Emma, I'm sorry. One of the students spilled a bottle of glue all over their desk. I had to stay behind and clean it up." Emma waved off her apology.

"It's fine. I just wanna get home." Mary Margaret smiled at the sight of the drenched girl before her.

"Why didn't you just come into the school?" she asked, looking at the rain now beginning to pour.

"Uh, I felt like getting wet," Emma said, following her to the car. Mary Margaret gave her a suspicious look, but said nothing more. Emma blew out a breath, wondering how on earth she was going to deal with this.

Mary Margaret could feel Emma's eyes on her as she followed her around the kitchen. She knew that the blonde girl was itching to ask her about something. She took the pizza out of the oven, setting it on the stove.

A quick pizza cutter made short work of the whole pizza. Emma and her both took a couple slices, and went to sit on the chairs. Emma began eating in silence, contemplating how exactly to open up the conversation.

"Alright, spit it out," Mary Margaret said, looking directly at the younger girl. Emma paled for a second, trying to regain her composure.

"Well… it's a bit of a touchy situation." Emma hesitated. Mary Margaret sighed, already tired from her day.

"What did you do?" she asked. "Crash the car into a mailbox?" Emma looked startled for a moment.

"No! No. Um, what… what do you think of David?" she asked, her words coming out in a rush. Mary Margaret stopped midchew. She looked up in surprise at Emma.

"Why?" she asked, forcing herself to swallow. Emma shrugged, trying to look uncaring.

"Well, you stopped talking about him. So… I was just kinda wondering." Emma looked down at the pizza, and began picking away at some cheese.

"David is a perfectly respectable human being. And, our relationship is one that I have with most people in this town. I know who he is." She tried to make her statement blunt, so Emma would not sense the stab of hurt that shot through her.

"So, what would you do if you saw him again?" she asked, now approaching unsteady ground. Mary Margaret shrugged it off, trying to seem cool about the whole thing.

"I would treat him civilly. I would probably say hi. Then, I would leave because I have better things to do." Emma raised her eyebrow at that last part.

As if to ease the tension, they burst out laughing. The previous subject forgotten, they began talking about one of the students in Mary Margaret's class.

Emma felt like Judas when she began walking to the park. Specifically, the playground. David had talked to her again in the diner, while Mary Margaret had been pulled into the back by Ruby.

"Look, just get her to the park. Over by the play structure. There, there we can finally talk." Emma had nodded slowly, already regretting her decision to help.

"Okay. I'll get her there."

She turned her thoughts back to her current mission, which was to lure the brunette to the park. Great. She flipped open her phone, finding the contact for Mary Margaret.

"Hello?" came the voice from the other end of the phone.

"Mary Margaret? It's Emma."

"Emma? I'll be home in, maybe, half an hour." Emma took a deep breath. This was either going to be a great success. Or a horrific nightmare. One or the other. Hopefully the former. Probably the latter.

"Emma, thank goodness you're here."

* * *

 **Wahoo! Updates may be less frequent now, cause there are more stories to do. But I'll try.**

 **Next time… A meeting can go two ways. Which way will it go for Mary Margaret and David?**

 **NightLightning21**


	10. Friends

Friends

Emma hurriedly motioned for david to stop talking. If Mary Margaret heard him over the phone, this entire plan would be destroyed.

"If you want, I can pick up a pizza on my way home," Mary Margaret offered.

"Uh, actually. Could you meet me at the park? I thought it might be nice to hang out here. You know? And just… chill?" Emma cringed internally.

"Chill? Emma, since when do you just chill?" Mary Margaret asked, sounding skeptical. Uh oh.

"Well, you know-"

"No, I don't," Mary Margaret quickly responded. "Enlighten me." Emma flinched slightly.

"You know. Just, come to the park." The other end of the line was silent for a few moments. Finally, the response came.

"Alright. But, I want an explanation when I get there." Emma hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket.

"I'm not sure you do," she said, thinking of Mary Margaret's parting words. She turned around to David, seeing that he was still hesitating.

"You can talk now," she said, slightly annoyed. She was sticking her neck out for a guy who had already hurt her only friend in this town.

"Thanks for coming," David said, leading her over to the swings. He sat down on one, motioning for her to sit on the other.

"I still am not sure what your plan is here, boy wonder. Mary Margaret's not exactly keen to see you." David nodded his head, acknowledging her words.

"I know. But, I'm so confused right now. And, this whole thing with Kathryn. I just… I don't know what I'm feeling." Emma narrowed her eyes. The guy was confused. That was for sure. But, was dragging Mary Margaret into it the right thing?

"I'm not gonna tell you what to do. I mean, I'm only twelve. But, let her make her own choices. If she wants to be in your life, fine. But, if she doesn't…" David nodded, seeing the serious look on the younger girl's face. She certainly was serious.

"So, how's Storybrooke?" he asked, curious to know a little about her background. Mary Margaret had clearly taken to her. But, Emma was an enigma. From what Mary Margaret had told him, Emma didn't speak much about her past. Often preferring to look to the future.

"It's fine. A little weird, but… The people seem nice enough. Well, except Regina." David shuddered slightly when thinking of the mayor. What thirty year old was already running a town?

"Yeah, Storybrooke is quite the place." Emma nodded in agreement. She was about to speak when another man approached David.

"Mr. Nolan?" he asked. David nodded, a flash of nervousness entering his gaze. Emma studied the older man. He was certainly entitled. Confident. Almost elegant.

"Yes, what's going on?" David asked. The other man simply smiled.

"My name is Mr. Gold. I found myself in possession of some of your objects. I was wondering if you wanted to come by the shop later to collect."

"Oh, uh, sure," David said, hesitantly. Emma glanced up at him. Mr. Gold then turned his gaze on her.

"And, who is this?" he asked, directing the question at David. Emma answered instead.

"My name is Emma. Emma…" she trailed off, looking to her right. A singular swan was flying into the park. And, her mind flashed back.

She was in the foster home again. The same one she'd escaped from. It had been a particularly bad day. Except for one thing. Her teacher at school had given her a book. The Ugly Duckling. She'd clung to that book for months. Hoping, praying that the same would hold true for her.

Until he'd taken it from her. Ripped it from her hands, and burned it in the fire. All because she hadn't dusted the living room. That, that had been a month before she'd escaped.

The flash of white of the swan's wings brought her back to the park. Back to Storybrooke.

"It's… Emma Swan."

* * *

Mary Margaret checked her watch, as she drove into the parking lot. She stepped out, looking around the green expanse for Emma. She finally spotted her, sitting on the swings.

"Hey," she said, approaching the younger girl. Emma turned around, offering a small smile.

"Hi. I'm glad you came," Emma responded. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna tell me why? Or, am I gonna be left in the dark?" Emma just shrugged. Mary Margaret's suspicion increased. Something was off.

"What is it?" she asked, staring at Emma.

"It's me." Mary Margaret froze. David walked out from behind the play structure, coming to stand near Emma.

"You," was all Mary Margaret could choke out. She could feel her throat closing. NO! This was so not going to happen.

"You're working together?" she asked, directing the question coldly at Emma. The younger girl paled under her glare.

"Look, I asked her to," David said, trying to cut in.

"You, don't talk," Mary Margaret said, only redirecting her gaze for a second. Emma opened her mouth to defend herself, but Mary Margaret swept on.

"This is why you wouldn't tell me anything. Which means you knew how I felt. Why would you do this?"

"Mary Margaret," David cut in, grabbing her arm. Her first instinct was to flinch away, but he didn't let her go.

"Please," David pleaded, staring into her eyes. "Please."

She broke. She had too. Her muscles relaxed, allowing him to let go. She stared him straight in the eyes, demanding an explanation.

"What?" he sighed, and tried to explain.

"Look, when I first met you, I know something happened. It just… it felt right. It felt like everything clicked into place. When we were in the cabin, that was real. I know it. And when Kathryn came into the picture, I didn't know what to do."

"David, we've barely known each other a month," Mary Margaret pointed out. "It's not like I'm your True Love." David shook his head.

"No, no. I'm not saying that. But… I'm saying that within this hectic chaotic world… you brought me down to earth. You. So, so can we at least give it a shot? Being friends?"

Mary Margaret hesitated for a few seconds. Then, a few more after that.

"Okay. We can be friends." She allowed a small smile to spread across her face, to which David returned wholeheartedly.

"Okay, well, I hate to cut this short. But, we've got a dinner to prepare. And, you should probably get home."

"Of course." David nodded, before reaching out to take her hand for a brief moment.

"Goodbye." Mary Margaret rolled her eyes slightly.

"It's not like we're never gonna see each other again," she said, laughing slightly. David grinned as well.

"Please, in this small town? I will always find you."

* * *

 **I love adding references to the show. And, you'll find me doing that whenever I can. My way of showing that the character is never truly gone.**

 **Next time… With the tentative relationship forming between Mary Margaret and David, Regina calls in another ally. Mr. Gold.**


	11. Instincts

Instincts

* * *

Emma may not have ever been in a relationship before. In fact, she'd never really allowed human emotion before. Hey, it was how she coped. But, she wasn't blind. Nor was she stupid.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as Mary Margaret slipped on her jacket. Well, she barely needed to know the answer. Again, she wasn't stupid. She knew that the connection David and Mary Margaret had gone far beyond friendship. On both sides.

"To meet David," Mary Margaret said, trying to play it cool. No luck there. She practically elevated whenever she spoke of him.

"Okay," Emma said, giving her a knowing smile. Mary Margaret returned it, hinting at the nervousness she felt. Yeah, so so not platonic between them. At least in Emma's mind.

"I'll be back before five," Mary Margaret said, fumbling with her keys. Finally, she just gave up and opened the door.

"Feel free to stay out all night," Emma called out, shooting her a smile.

"You, hush," Mary Margaret ordered, heading out the door.

"Will you lock it after I'm gone?" she asked, anxious to get going. Emma just nodded, having become immersed in the newspaper. Mary rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her. Emma barely registered it. She was reading a story about the local sheriff.

"Hm, flimsy locks," came a voice a few feet away. Emma's head whipped up, the newspaper falling to the floor. Regina stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her. A lurch in Emma's stomach made her realize she was in trouble.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, slowly getting up from the stool. Regina simply smiled. Emma's stomach flip-flopped again. This was not good.

"Well, I came here to talk to Mary Margaret," Regina said, smiling at the twelve-year-old. She saw herself a little bit in the young blonde. Well, herself eighteen years ago.

"She's not here," Emma said, hating the way her voice shook slightly. She did not like the feeling of being weak in front of this woman.

"I guessed as much," Regina said. Emma narrowed her eyes.

"If you knew she was gonna be gone, then why did you come?" she questioned. Regina's gaze hardened slightly.

"I'm pretty sure you know why." Emma half laughed, folding her arms.

"If I did would I be asking?" she asked, pointedly. She would NOT let this woman see she was terrified.

"Emma, you haven't been in this town long," Regina started. "And, there are some things you just don't get." Emma faked a yawn.

"You know, if you're here to tell me how stupid I am, there are better things I can be doing." Regina was beginning to lose her patience. Why did Mary Margaret even want this kid?

"Look, kid. Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a happily married couple. And, they had a very good life together. Until one day he went to the store. On the way back, some idiot crashed into his truck. He fell into a coma for years. Meanwhile, his wife was terrified beyond measure. Because he was never identified. She thought he was dead." Regina paused for a second, seeing that Emma was indeed listening.

"Then, he awoke from the coma. Mysteriously. But, it was a miracle. However, it wasn't that simple. He disappeared from the hospital. Then, when he was finally found, he was with someone else. Another woman. After everything his wife did for him, and now he's having new feelings." Emma was silent. Regina could see the girl was trying to figure everything out.

"Kathryn is my friend. I care about her. And, I could see the hope in her eyes when I told her we found her husband. I don't want that hope to be in vain." Emma looked away, hating to admit that Regina might be right.

"What do you want?" she mumbled. Regina smiled, knowing that she had successfully captured the girl.

"I'm sorry. But, I need you to stop the romance between Mary Margaret and David. It's for the best."

There was a small voice in Emma's head saying that it probably wasn't for the best. But, Emma was never good at listening to her mind. She didn't speak for a full two minutes. Regina took this as a good sign and smiled slightly. She turned around and headed out the door.

* * *

Emma heard the door close again, and this time, she locked it firmly. Her emotions were churning. She would never believe that Mary Margaret and David don't belong together. An idiot could see that. But, she was beginning to wonder if it was indeed worth it. She couldn't decide between the two.

She turned back to the newspaper, trying to brace herself for Mary Margaret's return.

Regina was smart. She knew how to find Emma's weakness. And, she'd been able to fully exploit it. Now, she just had to figure out one more thing. She continued walking down the street, seeing the people around her. All of them were lost. Lost souls wandering around a world that would never accept them.

She pushed open the door to the shop she wanted. The familiar ring of the bell seemed to summon the shopkeeper. Mr. Gold.

"Careful, Regina. Might I suggest you open the door a little quieter next time." His next words shocked her.

"You do like playing with bells." She froze, thoughts racing in her head. This could be Rumplestiltskin coming through here. Or, it was a flippant comment. She wasn't sure. But, she wouldn't be surprised if Rumplestiltskin was truly back. After all, the comment about Belle seemed just a little too real.

"Yes, well so do you," she said, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Mr. Gold recoiled just slightly, before leaning forward.

"Is there something I can help you with? Madame Mayor?" Regina rolled her eyes, at his blatant insult of her title.

"Mary Margaret and David are getting close," she remarked, beginning to wander the shop. Mr. Gold simply followed her with his eyes.

"Indeed they are. It seems happy endings are possible." Regina's blood boiled with that comment. She spun around, looking at him directly in the eyes. Neither backed down.

"I'm not so sure," she said. "I think, that poor David would like to go back to his old life. Could you help with that?" Mr. Gold smiled, sensing the opportunity.

"What can I do for you? Dearie?"

* * *

 **Yup, Mr. Gold is officially awake.**

 **Next time… Regina tries breaking up Mary Margaret and David in a different way. Giving him his old memories.**

 **NightLightning21**


	12. I Remember

I Remember

Regina felt her blood boil as Mr. Gold walked around his shop. He had the smirk of the dealmaker on his face. The very one she'd known so well while in the Enchanted Forest.

"So, can you help me or not?" she demanded. Mr. Gold smiled again. He knew an opportunity when he saw one.

"Of course my dear. I'm sure we can work out some sort of deal." He walked out from behind the counter, leading Regina to one of the display cases.

"Some lovely items in this shop, dear. So many different stories. So many lost tales. However, sooner or later, they will all be… reunited." He swiped his finger across the glass, while he gave Regina a thoughtful look.

"What exactly do you need, Ms. Mills?" he asked. Regina narrowed her eyes at him. He was confident, cool. It was clear who was in charge in this conversation.

"I need to make David Nolan remember who he is." Mr. Gold gave her a confused look.

"I'm afraid I don't follow Madame Mayor," he said. Regina rolled her eyes. This was getting her nowhere.

"Do you or do you now have something of David's?" she demanded. Mr. Gold gave her another confident smile and led her to another case.

"Perhaps this is what you want," he said. He unlocked one of the cases and pulled out a dusty lamp.

"Now, I believe that this is something from his, what did you call it? His former life? Something from his old life with your dear friend Kathryn." He smiled again and handed her the lamp. She grabbed it from him, running her hands over the glass. She could feel an entire cascade of memories shiver through her. She shuddered slightly, feeling the magic pulse throughout the lamp. So, the cursed memories worked after all. This was going to be very helpful.

"What do you want for it?" she asked. Oh, she knew Mr. Gold. And one way or another, she would end up paying for this. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Nothing but her revenge on Snow White.

She felt another surge of grief for Daniel, the last moments of his life flashing before her. With it, came a wave of anger. Oh she would make Mary Margaret pay.

"How about this; you owe me a favor," Gold suggested. Regina looked up from the lamp to the pawnshop owner.

"A favor?" she asked. She narrowed her eyes. He just nodded.

"Indeed, Madame Mayor. Just a simple favor. For something you greatly desire." Gold leaned in closer, brown eyes dark. Dangerous.

"Deal," Regina said, clutching the lamp even tighter. Mr. Gold simply shrugged and resumed his place at the register.

"Indeed Regina. Until we meet again. I hope the lamp brings you whatever it is you want."

* * *

Hey Emma, do you wanna order in?" Mary Margaret asked, glancing over at the blonde. The girl was busy reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. She glanced up as Mary Margaret spoke.

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want," she said, before turning back to the paper. Mary Margaret sighed and went to pick up the phone. As she was dialing, however, there was a knock on the door. Emma put her paper down, as Mary Margaret went to answer the door. She pulled it open, surprised to the see the person outside.

"David?" she asked, voice sharp with surprise. David just stood there, grinning slightly.

"Uh, hey what's, uh, what's going on?" he asked, looking at the two of them.

"Oh, uh we were just ordering some takeout," Mary Margaret answered, pointing to the phone.

"Ah, well I think I might be able to remedy that," David said, holding up a bag. "I got Chinese." Mary Margaret stared at him as he stepped into the apartment. He dumped the containers out on the counter, making sure they were all right side up. Both girls felt pangs of hunger as the smell began to waft through the apartment.

"Uh, Kathryn and I were supposed to have dinner tonight, but she had a… prior engagement she had to attend," David explained, running a hand through his hair. Mary Margaret swallowed hard, wondering what exactly to do. David Nolan was in her apartment.

"Uh, so you decided to come here?" she questioned. Emma smiled slightly when she saw his flustered look.

"I'm starved," she announced. "It could be Regina coming with takeout and I'd welcome her." With that, she grabbed a container and flipped it open.

"Ooh, spring rolls. You have good taste." Mary Margaret and David shared a look, before shrugging and joining Emma. Mary Margaret grabbed some plates from the cupboard, and they all began dishing out the food. Emma led them over to the comfortable couch, with plenty of room for the three of them.

"So, won't you wife be unhappy that you're here?" Mary Margaret asked once they'd gotten settled. David shifted slightly, swallowing before answering.

"I think she doesn't know what to do with me," he admitted. Mary Margaret gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So, you still don't remember?" she asked. David just shook his head.

"No, but it's only been a little while. Maybe…" David trailed off, trying his best to look hopeful.

* * *

David sighed as he entered his house. It was still so weird to call it that. He didn't remember a thing. The only thing in this entire world that felt right, that felt real was Mary Margaret and Emma. Tonight had been great.

"Hey hun, I'm home," Kathryn called out, opening the front door. David sighed, and tried to relax onto the couch. But everything with Kathryn just felt… wrong.

"I'm in here," he called out, adjusting his body. She entered the room, holding her purse, and a weird lamp.

"Uh, what is that?" he asked, as she sat down. She set the lamp on a nearby table.

"Oh, this was a gift from the mayor. Isn't it so nice? She said that she wanted us to have it." Kathryn smiled and got up again. She began to move another bookshelf, looking for an outlet.

"She… she just gave it to you?" David asked, confusion sparking in her eyes.

"Yeah. She's been so kind to us ever since you woke up." Kathryn smiled again and plugged the lamp in. David flinched away as the bright light stung his eyes.

He gasped, taking a sharp intake of breath. Staring into the light, and suddenly, suddenly he could remember. Memories came flooding back. Meeting Kathryn, his life in Storybrooke. He gasped again, still staring at the lamp.

"I… I remember."

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I'll try to pick up a schedule soon.**

 **Next time… With David's cursed memories back in play, it seems like Regina may have finally won.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	13. I Know Better

I Know Better

"I'm sorry I don't quite understand," Mary Margaret said, shock still numbing her reactions. She was seated in Granny's, having a cup of coffee with David. He'd just blurted it out.

"I remember everything." She'd almost spilled her coffee. He what?

"I don't really get it either," David admitted, taking a nervous swallow. He was afraid to look Mary Margaret in the eyes. He knew the hurt there would be enough to break his heart. Because, despite them being just friends, David would be crushed if Mary Margaret decided their relationship couldn't go on.

"You… you remember what?" Mary Margaret asked, forcing herself to look up at David. His blue eyes just looked confused.

"I remember everything that happened in my… in my life. With Kathryn. I mean, well everything that happened before I got into the accident." David squirmed a little. It's not like there was a rulebook for this sort of thing.

"Oh," was all Mary Margaret said. She opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out. It was a weird emotion coursing through her. In one sense, she didn't want to accept what David had just said. In another, she was already trying to adjust to their new situation.

"Look, you were a lifesaver when I didn't remember," David said, wondering how to go about this. Mary Margaret somehow knew what was coming next. She'd watched enough cheesy romantic films to know how this scene would end.

"I'm not saying that we can't be friends. But… well, it's going to be different now. I just need-"

"MARY MARGARET!" Emma yelled, tearing through the door. Everyone in the diner jumped, as the door slammed on it's hinges.

"Hey hey, be careful with that. It's only got a few months left," Granny rebuked, glaring at the young girl. Emma didn't pay any attention. She just ran straight to the booth where David and Mary Margaret were sitting.

Mary Margaret shot up, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her motherly instinct was kicking in hard.

"Emma, what's wrong?" she demanded, climbing out of the booth. The young girl was clearly distressed.

"The… apartment. Someone is in there. I managed to escape… but." Emma didn't need to say anything more.

"Let's go," Mary Margaret said, grabbing Emma's hand. She was about to sprint out when her gaze fell on David.

"Look, I am so sorry," she said, shooting him an apologetic glance. But on the bright side, she wouldn't have to listen to the rest of that speech. David just looked up at her, a defeated look on his face.

"No no, it's fine." A glance at Emma and his own problems seemed less daunting.

"You should go now." Mary Margaret just nodded, and dragged Emma out of the diner.

* * *

"Okay, what happened exactly," Mary Margaret demanded, as they reached the apartment. Emma hesitated for a second, taking in a deep breath.

"Well…" she hesitated, biting her lip. Mary Margaret turned away from the door to face the blonde girl.

"Well, what?" Mary Margaret asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I… um well. You see, there's… um, something that I didn't tell you…" Emma trailed off, unable to explain it.

"Emma, what is going on here?" Mary Margaret asked, unlocking the door and shoving her inside.

"Did I forget to mention it was a nightmare?" Emma asked, ready to make a run for it.

"What?" Mary Margaret demanded. She turned on the girl, her look demanding answers.

"I… I needed you back here. Because I found something," Emma said, trying at all costs not to make her mad.

"What?" Mary Margaret asked again. Emma stumbled over, to find something to say.

"Yeah, I figured something out about the mayor. She doesn't want you two to be together. She'll do anything to stop it from happening."

"Apparently she's not the only one," Mary Margaret countered, though she was listening now.

"Touché," Emma conceded. "But look, this has to mean something."

"Emma, what are you talking about?" Mary Margaret threw her hands up in exasperation. "There is nothing going on between David and me." Emma narrowed her eyes. She knew that her promise to the mayor had to be taken seriously. It was why she called Mary Margaret away in the first place.

"Are you sure?" she asked, suspicion hinting in her voice. Mary Margaret just rolled her eyes.

"Is this what the whole charade was about?" she asked. Emma's lack of answer confirmed her question.

"Okay, we are going to talk about this later. Meanwhile, I have to go and find David, and explain everything to him." Mary Margaret got up, and grabbed her keys. Emma's head shot up in alarm. But there was nothing she could do. Mary Margaret left without another word, leaving Emma alone in the apartment.

"Good try," came a voice from the corner. Emma almost screamed as Regina stepped out from the corner.

"But not quite. No no, you didn't quite get it. You don't see the hurt that everyone will feel if they pursue a relationship."

"I know," Emma shot back. "You explained it last time you broke in here." She rolled her eyes at the mayor. This woman was seriously pissing her off. But she also knew about the relationships of this town. Emma had to trust her about Mary Margaret. It's not like she would make this stuff up. What would her reason be?

"Then you know that I need your help. Kathryn is devastated that she still doesn't have her husband back. You know David. He's a good man. He will go back to her. Mary Margaret _will_ get hurt." Regina purposefully dramatized her voice for the maximum effect. It worked like a charm. Honestly, kids were so easy to play.

"Whatever," Emma said, feeling guilt punch her in the gut. She would deal with that emotion later. Right now, she just had to figure out… everything.

* * *

"Clever use of the child."

Regina spun around on the street to see Mr. Gold trailing behind her. He limped up to her, giving her an innocent smile. She knew better. She knew he was awake.

"Oh do shut up," she said, rolling her eyes.

"And why would I do that?" he questioned, easily meeting her gaze. His was one of subtle victory. That was dangerous.

"What do you want Gold?" Regina asked. The pawnshop owner simply met her gaze. He didn't even bother responding right away.

"You have something of mine. Something that I would like back." He stepped closer, almost baring his teeth at the mayor. Regina felt her skin crawl and forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific." She was bluffing. And they could both tell. Mr. Gold knew exactly how to play this.

"I can help separate Snow and Charming," he said, easily using their past names. Regina stiffened at the mention of _Snow White_.

"What do you want?" she asked, ready to just get out of there. Mr. Gold leaned back, satisfied.

"Belle."

* * *

 **Man, it's been a while. Yeah, lost my place with writing for a while. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.**

 **Next time… With Gold allied with Regina, a whole new set of problems faces Mary Margaret and David. And then, of course, there's Belle.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


	14. It Feels so Right with You

It Feels so Right with You

Mary Margaret came to the diner straight away. However, as expected, David was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and wandered over to their booth. She gave a small smile as she touched the faded leather. Fond memories crowded in, forcing away the bad. Her fingertips lingered on the furniture, as she thought of their first meeting.

The cabin in the woods. It was still there. She sighed as she thought of those memories. Funny enough, that seemed like a simpler time to her. Before any ex-wives entered the picture, David went back to his old life, and Emma wasn't acting insane. She cracked a smile at that last thought. She knew kids, better than Emma thought. She could tell that the girl was lying. Almost like a superpower huh.

But, Mary Margaret was also not a person who got involved in others' business. She trusted Emma to do what's right. And besides, what trouble could a twelve-year-old kid get into?

She exited the diner and began blindly walking on the streets. She glanced up and saw Regina exiting Gold's shop. The mayor looked… happy. At least there was a smile on her face. Mary Margaret veered right, intentionally avoiding the mayor. She'd rather not open that can of worms today.

"Afternoon Mary Margaret," Archie said, walking past with Pongo. She nodded in greeting, before heading to her car. She needed some air. A little time to think, preferably away from the town. The first thought that came to mind was the cabin. She mentally shrugged as she turned the key in the ignition. It's not like she could feel any worse today. Hopefully.

The first breath of forest air did wonders for Mary Margaret. She stepped out from her car, and just took in the scenery around her. The pine trees gently swayed in the fall breeze. She could feel a connection to their life as well.

She stepped forward, enjoying the crisp crunch of pine needles underfoot. This was the best idea she'd had all day. She slammed the car door, and headed up the well worn path to the cabin. She stepped onto the deck, feeling it creak beneath her.

She stayed like this for ten minutes, just enjoying the weak sunshine slicing in through gaps in the trees. She enjoyed the silence of her surroundings for a while. It was clearing away the cobwebs in her head, and allowing her to have a proper think about things.

Of course, she kept well clear of a little space in her brain neatly labeled "David" but otherwise, she could truly think. The breeze continued to sigh through the trees, lazily finding it's way to her. She let it come for a few more minutes before she began to feel the cold. She hadn't brought a jacket after all and was only dressed in black jeans and a red top.

She finally gave in and headed into the cabin. She almost screamed when she realized there was someone else there. A head was visible from the back, sitting on the couch.

She gasped, alerting the person of her presence. He turned around, blue eyes widening in surprise. Mary Margaret just stood and stared as her brain instantly recognized the face.

"David?"

David stared into his coffee for an embarrassingly long amount of time after Mary Margaret left. Eventually, Ruby has gently roused him from his thoughts, and he quickly left. He'd walked home, quietly letting himself in.

Kathryn was at work, so he was alone. The only thing he could focus on was that lamp. Memories kept flooding through his brain, but they felt fake. Like they weren't his to have. Like it was another man who lived them.

But Kathryn was so hopeful for them. He just couldn't let her down. It didn't feel right. But then of course, neither did being with her. In fact, stupid as it sounded, the only thing that did feel right was Mary Margaret and Emma. He just felt a calmness and a sense of purpose settle over him whenever in their presence. Again, stupid right?

He could feel his nerves fraying, spinning out of control in the empty house. The tick of the clock Kathryn loved so much was killing him. He stood up, going over to look at the thing. The damn thing was broken anyways. It just read 8:15. Didn't change, didn't move. It was useless. But she liked it.

He'd finally had enough, and purposefully strode out the door. He needed to go back. He needed to go back to the one place that felt like home right then. The cabin in the woods.

David felt emotion flood into him, as his senses were clicked on. He couldn't help a smile from breaking out onto his face. Mary Margaret kept her shocked face for a touch longer but even she couldn't stop the grin from playing at her lips.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously. David chuckled before actually answering the question.

"I needed some time to think. Away from Storybrooke. This was the first place that came to mind." David looked down at the confession. He realized how pathetic it must sound.

But Mary Margaret was nodding in understanding.

"Me too," she said, giving a small shrug. David had to grin. She came next to him and sat down.

"Where's Emma?" David asked, half grateful that she didn't seem to be here.

"Oh, she's at the loft," Mary Margaret answered. "I think she's reading a new book she got from the store."

"Ah," David nodded in understanding. He stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the relative peace they'd both found.

"How's Kathryn?" Mary Margaret asked after a few minutes. This time, David felt like he could answer truthfully.

"I don't know her. I mean, I have memories of her. Sure, but it doesn't feel like they're real. I don't know. It feels like I dreamed them." It all came out in a tumble, and he looked at Mary Margaret, panic rising in his gut. But she just smiled sympathetically.

"It must be hard for you," she said, laying a hand on his arm. David smiled at the kind gesture.

"It just doesn't feel right," he admitted. There he said it. The words hung heavy in the air, as he admitted exactly what he felt. The truth was, he was not the same guy he was before the accident. He wasn't the same guy that fell in love with Margaret. It was a truth he had to face.

When he turned to face Mary Margaret, she was still smiling sympathetically. David leaned in a fraction, before stopping hesitantly. But Mary Margaret did not pull away.

It gave him the courage he needed. He leaned towards, even more, softly pressing their lips together. And he just kissed her.

 **Eek, sorry about the lack of Belle. Next chapter I promise.**

 **Next time… David and Mary Margaret's kiss has unimaginable consequences.**

 **R &R**

 **NightLightning21**


End file.
